What's Going On?
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: He was only there for business. He never dreamt his suspicions about Alice would be true. After all, why would Alice do something like that to him? Why... why would she? Slightly AU. Idea based off the song "이게 무슨 일이야 (What's Going On?)" by B1A4. Eventual BloodxAlice pairing. Rated T for Wonderland violence.
1. Every Day

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA! It belongs to Quinrose! And this story idea belongs the amazing guest Mai who requested this story. :) Thank you, Mai!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Every Day**

** ***_Thud!*_

Blood sighed as he looked at the stack of papers Elliot had just placed on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and glanced out the window.

He smiled as he saw his rose garden.

How hard he had worked to make it look as beautiful as it did now. At the time... it had all been done for his sister, Vivaldi. But now, he did it for Alice.

He felt his heart jump in excitement.

Alice.

That was right!

She would be coming in a few short hours for tea in the garden.

Blood sighed as he looked back at his paperwork.

Ah, it could wait.

_"After all," _he thought with a smirk on his face, _"I can always make Elliot it."_

The mafia boss chuckled softly as he left his office.

Now, to get things ready for Alice.

* * *

Blood pulled out his pocket-watch.

_7:00_

Ah... Any minute now.

"The tea's ready, Blood!"

Blood gave a curt nod to his assistant. "Good, good."

"Alice is coming?"

"Yes," was the quick reply.

Elliot pursed his lips.

"Again?"

Blood turned towards the hair. "Again? What do you mean by 'again?'"

Elliot shrugged. "Well, you have been inviting Alice practically every day this week."

"Is that a problem?"

"Er... no." Elliot's rabbit ears drooped slightly. "It's just... I didn't know there was something going on between you guys."

Blood shot Elliot a cold look.

*_Yelp!*_

"S-sorry... Sooo um, are you two dating?" Elliot asked as he began setting up the tea table.

"More or less."

Elliot cocked his head. "Aaah."

Blood glanced at his watch again.

_7:03_

Soon... she should be here very soon.

"Boss!"

Blood sighed as he turned to face his noisy gatekeepers. "Yes?"

"You got a letter!" the Bloody Twins announced happily.

"Wonderful," Blood replied sarcastically as he held out his hand for the letter.

"And can you guess who it's from?" the twins asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"The letter?" Blood asked.

"Aw, you're no fun, Boss!" Dee whined and reluctantly handed over the letter.

"Thank you." Blood snatched up the letter and tore it open.

Elliot quietly slipped over to Blood and peeked over his shoulder.

"Hey! No fair! Why does newbie hare get to read the letter!"

Blood's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Do you mind?" he hissed and folded the letter.

Elliot and the twins immediately stood at attention. "No, Boss!"

Blood huffed and stuck the letter into his pocket. He would finish reading the letter later. Somewhere and sometime when his employees were not around.

"You three," Blood faced Elliot and the twins. "Go into house and get some paperwork done."

"Aw, Boss..." they grumbled as they slowly made their way into the mansion.

"Blood!"

The mafia boss relaxed as he saw a young lady being escorted into the garden by one of his faceless servants.

"Good evening, Alice," he welcomed.

Alice blushed. "Thank you for inviting me again, Blood."

"Ah it was nothing." Blood took Alice's hand and led her to the tea table.

"I really love your evening tea parties."

Blood could feel his chest swell with pride.

Ah, how he loved it when Alice praised him!

"Thank you."

Alice laughed softly as she took her seat. "The roses look wonderful tonight."

Blood smiled and sat down his beside her. "It's only because you are here."

Alice laughed again. "Don't be silly, Blood. I'm sure they look just as wonderful when I'm not around."

"They look awful, I assure you, when your presence is missing."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You flatter me too much."

Blood smirked. "I try."

Alice huffed.

"Shall we have tea?" she changed the subject. "And where are the others?"

Blood waved for the some of his servants to bring them tea and refreshments.

"They had work to do."

"Oh..."

"And I wanted some privacy."

Alice looked at Blood curiously. "Privacy?"

"Yes," Blood smirked once again. "I have something to ask you."

"Okay?"

Blood took her hand. "Would you let me have the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Alice's face reddened. "Y-you... want to be my b-boyfriend?!"

"Is that a yes?" Blood asked _sweetly_.

"Well... um."

"Alice."

She slowly raised her blue orbs to meet his green ones.

"Y-yes," she said softly. "You may have that honor... for every day here in Wonderland."

Blood wrapped one arm around her.

Every day... in Wonderland.

But only in Wonderland?

Blood narrowed his eyes slightly.

That wasn't quite the answer he wanted.

Alice let her head rest against Blood's shoulder as she reached out for the plate of sponge cake a servant had just placed in front of them.

Ah... he supposed that answer would work for now.

For now, Alice was his.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Hahahaha... Well, I had an odd number of stories and got a request for a story so I chose to post this one! :D I hope you guys enjoy it. ^-^ If you guys get the chance, please check out my profile and vote for which story of mine you'd like me to finish first. :) Until the next chappie!


	2. Where Are You?

**Chapter Two: Where Are You?**

Ah... Blood felt wonderful. Alice had said yes! She said yes!

And to top it off the letter he had received informed him that he had just inherited a large portion of land in the Country of Clover. The place would be perfect to set up a nice mansion to vacation in with Alice, far away from the prying eyes of the citizens of Hearts.

Could things get any better?

*_Clunk!*_

Blood's daydream was rudely interrupted by a pile of papers.

"Here you go, boss." Elliot straightened the stray papers at the top of the pile. "I think these are it for today.

Blood sighed as he flipped through the papers. "Thank you, Elliot."

Thanks to this new land, he had all this paperwork to go through!

He drummed his fingers against his desk.

How long had it been since he had last seen Alice?

A couple of days?

A week, maybe?

He sighed and stared at the papers in front of him.

Perhaps it would be all right to take a short break?

He took a quick glance at the phone sitting beside his stacks of papers.

Oh why not?

*_Ring, ring.*_

_ "H-hello?"_

Blood smiled. "Hello, Alice."

_"O-oh! Blood!"_

"Are you busy?"

_"Ah... no. Not at the moment."_

Blood's smile grew as a plan formed in his head. "Why don't we go to the Amusement Park? I'll pick you up in a few minutes."

_"A-ah... Okay."_

"I'll see you in a little bit, Alice."

_"Ah... yes. Good-bye."_

_ *Click!*_

Blood nodded in satisfaction.

Time to see Alice.

* * *

Alice fidgeted uncomfortably as she sat across from Julius.

The clock-fixer glanced up at the girl. "You... want me to lie to Blood?"

Alice tapped her forefingers together. "Y-yes.."

She gave Julius her best sad eyes.

Julius sighed. "You should just tell him the truth you know."

Alice bit her lip. "I can't... not yet."

The clock-fixer raised an eyebrow. "I can only lie so many times for you."

"This is the last time! I promise!" she begged. "He'll be coming any minute!"

Julius sighed again. "All right..."

Alice brightened. "You are wonderful!"

She hopped over to him and gave him a hug.

"I knew I could count on you," she whispered in his ear.

Julius shook his head as the young girl skipped out of the room.

Did she realize how much trouble she was putting herself in?

Julius sighed once again. "Alice... What are we going to do with you?"

*_Knock, knock.*_

"Alice?"

Julius winced.

Blood, already?!

The mafia boss frowned slightly when he saw Julius was alone in his office.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's probably in her room," Julius replied as he tried to focus on the broken clock on his desk.

Blood's frown deepened. "But I thought I heard her voice..."

Julius nearly dropped his screwdriver. _"Just wonderful, Alice."_

"She didn't stop in here," Julius lied. "You've been the first guest in here."

Blood raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll leave you to your work."

Julius nodded as Blood went back into the hallway. He sighed in relief as the door closed.

Why did he ever let Alice persuade him to lie for her?

* * *

Blood frowned slightly as he made his way to Alice's room.

The clock-fixer had been acting strange. Was something wrong?

Ah, who cared about Julius? He was just here for Alice.

"Alice! I'm here!" he called out as he swung open the door.

Silence greeted him.

Blood blinked in surprise. "Alice?"

He glanced around the room.

Empty...

Wait! Why was the window open?

Blood hurried over to the window.

Did she runaway?

Blood shook his head. Why would she do that?

No... someone must have taken her.

Blood clenched his fists.

"Where are you, Alice?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** WAH... finally updated. So sorry it took so long. :P If you've taken a look at my profile or my other HnKnA story you will have seen that I had a bit of a head injury that put me out from writing for a little bit. :P Welp, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Hope to have the next posted soon.

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**TigerKishanLuvr- **I want you to finish What have you done, Alice? PLEASE!

_Heh heh... ^^;; I'll finish it, I promise! _

**SupernovaBrainImplosion- **Is Alice going to go back? I look forward to the next chapter. Sorry I can't really comment on the story yet because it's only been one chapter, but I will say you write well. I didn't see any spelling or grammatical errors, so yay!

_Going back as in going back to her real world? I can't say yet. X3 Ah well I'm glad you like it so far. And thank you! I'm flattered. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story. :)_

**Awesomepotato- **I'm sorry I cannot access the poll I can't get in my account. I do however hope you don mind I vote here can you please finish this one and a heart that ticks for you since you finished your AlicexAce story. By the way I love this story I can't wait for the next chapter!

_Aw that's okay. I'll do my best to get back to that story. I hit a bit of writer's block on it. :P I have the whole plot... just that one little section. Grrrr. But anyways, thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

**Guest(1)- **Nice story! You should finish a heart that ticks for you! But please update this one

_Aw thanks. I'll try to work on that one again very soon. I'll be doing my best to update all my HnKnA stories as frequently as possible. :)_

**Guest(2)- **Heyyyy I was that guest that requested the story is amazing! I love the plot do far! I hope you update soon!

_You are? YAY! Glad you like it so far. :) I'll try to update again soon. But could you do me a favor and leave a name for me? A nickname or a pen-name will do fine. I just want to give you credit. ^^_

**Guest(3)- **Update... Please! I love this story I think you should work on this one!

_Updated! :D Glad you like it! _

**OTAKUbooknerd-OBN- **Kewl! XD This is veeeeeeery interesting... Can't wait for next chapter! :)

_Hee hee. ^^ thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!_

**A random person- **Y u no update?! I liked the story so far it's just like one chapter so I can't really I don't know like judge it? Idk but I think it's pretty good:)

_Ah my apologies... I got busy with school and as I said in my note above, I got a head injury so my head was aching like crazy preventing me from writing. :P But I'm back now yaysies. I hope you'll like this chapter. :)_


End file.
